Friendships Begin Somewhere
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: Amelie is heading through London, when she hears a young child crying... Myrnin. What does she do to take pity on him... or does she simply walk on by? Will she meet him in the future, and if so with what effects? Please R&R! Companion Story to N.T.R.H.H.
1. Chapter 1

_How Amelie met Myrnin… I understand that there is __**some**__ sort of Myrnin's life story on Rachel Caine's website, but I haven't read it – this is my approximation!_

_**This story fits in with 'Never Truly Relinquishing Her Hold' but can also be read without it!**_

_I own nothing_

_

* * *

_

_**Amelie's POV:**_

One day, I was in the back streets of London, when I heard a noise that alarmed me. It was a child, crying. More than that, it was a _young_ child crying – a child that couldn't have been more than three years old.

Now, normally I didn't particularly get involved with humans issues. After all, I had enough of my own. Not just to do with my familial problems, but surviving in Medieval England as a vampire was enough of struggle. No, I didn't have the _time_ to get involved! But this time, I found myself _drawn _to the child – a young boy, crying for his mother who never came.

With my intrigue served, I headed towards the small building where this child sat. My ebony cloak trailed along the floor and I had the hood up, as to protect myself from the rays of the sun. No matter that I was in the narrow streets in the back of London… sunlight still fiercely attacked a one hundred and fourteen year old vampire violently, procuring horrific reactions.

I found the location of the child, in a building that was beginning to collapse. From the outside, I could smell strange mixtures of chemicals… strange, because I had never smelt many of them then. In fact, looking back, I only began to recognise them many years _after_ I met the quaint child crying in the laboratory.

The building reminded me of the building described in the poem, The Laboratory, by Robert Browning. There was dust _everywhere_, with bottles of disturbing looking liquids stacked perilously around the room, and I immediately felt dirty just by walking in the laboratory.

Yet in the centre of the room, I found the reason why I entered the home of another without permission; a small boy, curled up on the stone flagged floor, crying. His chocolate coloured hair was in soft curls, giving him an almost angelic appearance (if his hair colour was similar to mine) and were all dishevelled because of his snivelling.

"Excuse me, but are you alright?" I asked, not entirely sure about how to ask him this. After all, I never really had the experiences speaking with small boys, and never particularly had the inclination to.

The boy looked up at me in shock and confusion before shrinking away in fear. In hindsight, I realise that I should have removed the cloak _before_ I began to speak to him. After all, how often did a small child – three, four years of age? – see a woman wearing a black cloak?

I shed the cloak and let the thick material spread over the floor, brushing against the boys spindly legs. He appeared to be particularly undernourished, with his face being too pointed and harshly angled… it wasn't natural for him to be so slender.

"Are you quite well?" I repeated and he nodded, still looking down at his knees. "Here, have this," I said, motioning to the cloak. I could see that he was shaking slightly from the noticeable chill to humans in the room where we sat.

"T-Thank you," he murmured, almost unintelligibly. I handed it to him with both hands, smiling as he took it from me and attempted to wrap it around his shoulders. He struggled, so I removed it gently from his hands before carefully wrapping it around them for him. I tucked it into his underarms and smiled as he appeared to already be warming up – if there was one use I had, to improve a child's life a little, I had completed it then.

"What is your name, child?" I asked quietly, sliding around on the floor to become more comfortable. I arranged my skirts around me in a heap, making sure that they remained as flat as possible so that they would not be creased. I extended my hearing out, to listen for other humans on the premises or nearby, so that I could rush and hide if necessary.

"M-Myrnin, miss," he said with a tone of regret – I did not understand why. Such an unusual name was a blessing – the name showed his entire uniqueness… he could be a great person, something which I knew then that he would become. Something which he _did_ become!

"That is a very pretty name, Myrnin," I said, watching as his expression (which still faced his knees) changed to a slight grimace as I called him 'pretty' – something which I later recognised to be vanity… when would a boy wish to be deemed pretty? "Do you realise that it is common courtesy to _look_ at the person that you are talking to, Myrnin?" I asked him, smiling slightly as I invoked a manner that he evidently had not been taught. Palpably, he had not had much human interaction and must have cried for his mother continually.

"Sorry, miss," he said and looked up. I smiled ever more so as his expression turned from slightly mutinous, to complete awe at my appearance. He didn't seem to be able to take in my angelic face, my grey eyes, and my long blonde hair that was long and loose about my shoulders that very day. "_You're _very pretty, miss," he complimented me and I laughed very lightly.

"Myrnin, why are you in such a dangerous place?" I asked him softly; keen to find out why the tear patterns were still prominent on his face.

"This is my home, miss," he said with a small shrug of his shoulders. "My Mother, she sold me to some scientist last year, so that he would feed me and teach me how to be a scientist. But I don't like it here, not really. I'm all alone and I want to learn to be a scientist, but he never really seems to be here," he continued and I felt a pang of pain for him in my heart. I knew then that, although I couldn't take him home with me, I would do _everything_ I could to make sure that Myrnin would be safe and well in his home.

"What is your master's name, Myrnin?" I enquired him softly, my eyes raking around the room as to look for _something_ that could identify the master.

"Mr Fenwick, miss," he replied with an undertone of fear in his voice. This alerted me to the fact that he was scared of his master – he probably beat him. I looked at his skin and realised that I could see faded scars and bruises on his body.

Yet what could I do? I couldn't take him with me, what with my being of a vampire, but I couldn't leave him there, to fend for himself.

So I decided to wait. I decided to wait for his master to return, so that I could compel him to treat the boy with the respect he deserved. After all, he was only a _baby_; in a sense… the conditions he was in were appalling.

"Myrnin, when your master returns, I am going to do something that will make him be nicer to you," I said very quietly, trying to make sure that he would understand that _whatever he saw me do, he could NOT tell anyone else._

"What will you do?" he asked, his lip quivering softly as children of his age often do.

"I will look at him and instruct him of what he is to do," I uttered quietly, keeping as close to the truth as possible but as far away as so that he didn't realise what I was. So many people then were religious and believed in mythical creatures, meaning that I had to continually be on my guard for those coming after me. "Do you understand that you _cannot_ tell _anyone_ about this, however, and that this MUST keep between us?" I confirmed and he nodded, his eyes lighting up at the fact that he will be better treat from now on.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked me, confused. I shook my head in confusion – that is one question that I _never_ would have expected to be asked by someone so young. It seemed so… mature. It seemed as if he knew exactly what was going on and that he wanted to know everything in the situation. "Are you some sort of angel?" he continued before I could answer. That one made me smile… if only he knew I was as far from an angel as anyone could possibly be; vampires are deemed Devil's minions and thus the complete opposite of an angel.

"No, I am not an angel… I am as far from that as possible," I said with a wry smile, grimness setting in as I realised, again, that I never would get to be united with God. "I am doing this because you do not deserve to live in such misery… children are supposed to grow up with happiness and laughter. My… my own daughter had that, and I wish that I could spread that to each and every child in the world that isn't as fortunate," I continued, a tear escaping down my eye as I remembered the child I loved so much… the child which will return soon.

"Are you a vampire?" Myrnin asks and I look at him in alarm. How on _earth_ did he comprehend that in approximately five seconds? How on earth did a _three_ year old find the identity as to what I am, when men and women that I have lived amongst for many a year have not managed to do this.

"How… what makes you say that?" I asked, changing the question partially through it. After all, I could find out _why_ he thought I was that before dissuading him… I could always have compelled him to forget.

"You said that you were the opposite of an angel, and my mum always said that that was a vampire," he said simply, smiling with pride. I presumed that he was the type of child that always enjoyed proving himself right and, I had to admit, that he _did_ have that. "_I _think that it's pretty cool… I'd want to be a vampire, if they exist. I mean I could live forever and learn loads of interesting science and everything! I mean, I don't want to be one _now_ because I don't want to be frozen at six years old, but maybe in a few years. Maybe you could come back?" he suggested, but I was too caught up in the age he had. He was older than I thought he was – double the age I presumed he had. The malnourishment must have stunted his growth and the lack of human contact must have rendered him much more sensitive than he should be.

But his ideas about vampires – they were so grand! He made them appear to simply be these eternally living creatures that could simply learn if they wanted to; he didn't seem to acknowledge the more menacing and _disturbing_ side of being a soulless creature of the devil.

"We shall see," I managed to proclaim after a long pause, during which I opened my mouth to speak, just to close it again. I didn't deny the existence of vampires, nor the fact that I was one, but he didn't pick up on that. Instead, he stood up in alarm, shedding my cloak on the floor as if it was something that was completely disallowed.

I listened closely and realised that Myrnin was recognising the fact that his master, Mr Fenwick, had arrived home. I waited for him to push open the dirty door and emerged in the laboratory, a nasty expression on his face. He didn't see me immediately, until I stepped into the glowing light of one of the candles which illuminated my face.

"Who are you?" he barked at me, angering me. I controlled my temper well, not killing him as I usually did when I was riled, and simply stepped up to him with as much confidence as I could emulate. I realised that I hadn't named myself to Myrnin, and he listened on in interest.

"My name is Amelie," I said simply. "I am here to make you treat your apprentice more adequately," I continued and turned the switch in my eyes to on. I sent the full power of compulsion into him and smiled as he jolted backwards slightly… perhaps I slightly_ over_did it. "You are no longer going to beat or malnourish this child. You shall treat him with the respect that he deserves, feed him in proportion to his age, and _never_ lay a finger on him again. You shall be courteous and teach him all that you know in the realms of alchemy and science. You shall forget this conversation and my existence but do as I have instructed, forevermore. Do you understand?" I pressed, outlining my demands and confirming at the end, as usual. Myrnin's mouth hang wide open as his master nodded and then turned to face Myrnin with a smile on his face – something which I doubted ever had occurred before.

"Myrnin, would you like some supper?" Mr Fenwick asked Myrnin with a smile, a piece of bread and cheese in his outstretched hand. I nodded in encouragement, whilst refastening my cloak, and he gingerly accepted before taking a small bite, then a larger one. Soon, he had devoured the entire piece and I smiled before heading to the door.

I walked through it, and heard the pattering of tiny feet behind me. Myrnin reached out and gave me a hug around my waist, an action that I never could have anticipated.

"Thank you," he murmured into the thick lining of the black woollen cloak. "I will never forget you. Don't forget to come back in the future!" he said with an expectant grin. He peeled himself away and returned to his master, a cheeky stride in his step.

I shook my head at myself as I continued on my way, now complete with this detour. I had probably created a spoilt monster, I later reflected, one that felt he knew everything and was not shy in voicing this.

Still, I did my good deed. Perhaps there was a chance that I could return in the future, perhaps not. I did learn one thing from my time with Myrnin: I needed friends. I learnt there that Myrnin could be that good friend that I needed.

Perhaps…

* * *

_So what did you think? _

_**Isn't child Myrnin so cute?**_

_Please review!_

_**Vicky xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for all the reviews that you have given me!_

_**I don't own anything**_

_I just wanted to say that I __**never**__ write in past tense (besides this story) so if there are any mistakes, please inform me!_

"Nations will rise and fall. Wars will be lost and won. Lives will begin and end,  
but a true friend is eternal."  
By Jon Koroluk – I felt that this quote was particularly relevant to the way that Amelie and Myrnin lived through much of this!

* * *

_**Amelie's POV – 19 years later:**_

The years passed and I moved away from London, all over the country. I lived a life of solitude, being as far away as possible from humans – besides, of course, when I had to feed. I had to leave behind my life many a time, but one thing remained constant – I always thought that I wanted to remain 'friends' with Myrnin, but I left him be. I had hoped that he would forget with time that he identified me as a vampire, that he would put it down (if he ever came back to think about it later in life) as a childish fantasy… he wouldn't _really_ believe that vampires could exist. He was a scientist – he should believe in anything _but_ the supernatural!

I thought of Myrnin randomly throughout the intervening years before I saw him again – whenever I saw a scientist doing something wrong; when I saw a malnourished child that bore some resemblance; at times that I didn't _expect_ to think of the child. The child that, by then, would have been a teenager, and later a young gentleman, stuck in my mind. I imagined how he would age, how he would (hopefully) have had a better life because of the unusual action I took to make his life better. That was the only time that I did anything of the sort – it was the only time that I intervened in a human's life. It was because Myrnin left a lasting mark on my heart – I may have only spoken with him for a few minutes, but he undeniably changed me. Not in a romantic way, not at all, but rather that I realised that I needed a friend with me forever. I mean, I never imagined returning to Myrnin, but I knew that I definitely had the option.

Yet that entirely ran out, when I turned up at Myrnin's laboratory.

I had returned to the bustling streets of London, and I just so happened to be heading down the same street where I met Myrnin originally, nineteen years prior to that date. The sun was low in the sky and I had no hurry to return to my home, so I walked slowly down the road, listening for signs that Myrnin may still live there. Oh yes, I got my confirmation.

"Myrnin, you absolute _man whore…_ if I _ever_ see you again, it will be the last thing you _ever_ do or see!" a young woman exclaimed as she raced out of the building Myrnin was found in many years ago. I felt that the coincidence for him and this new resident to both be called Myrnin – an unusual name, even then – was too great. Perhaps that would be the Myrnin I wanted as my friend.

Gingerly, I walked up to the door and smelt the scent inside. Instantly, I recognised the scent my body stored away as memory, the last time I met the small child. However, he _had_ to look differently now, had he not? Nineteen years _must_ have brought at least _some_ change to his physical appearance… if his face remained constant (angelic and alluring) at least, hopefully, his height and weight ought to have increased.

I knocked at the door and a young man came to answer it. The young man had curly hair, chocolate brown in colour, and these curls fell almost to his shoulders. His eye colour matched his hair and the eyes were warm and open; however, just the _hints_ of old age – something I never had to worry about – were beginning to creep in around the edges of his eyes, small creases forming. Yet they only added to his appeal, his luscious appearance, as he smiled, instantly recognising me. He was tall, much taller than me, with a muscular physique showing just _how_ strong he would have been… for a human, at least.

"Why, why, if it isn't Miss Amelie," he said with a friendly tone in his voice. He bowed deeply but I remained standing still, wondering desperately if this was a mistake. He remembered me. He hadn't forgotten the 'Miss Amelie' who came and saved him from a life of torture by an alchemist he was sold to by his own mother. "Would you like to come in?" he asked me, motioning for me to enter.

I was torn. Did I run away then, for him to never see me again (the wise choice) or did I enter, and have the chance for the friend I had wanted in so long? I was weak: the option I chose was obvious. I entered the building behind him, noticing just how similar it was to when I first entered, all those years beforehand.

"This is… similar," I said with a wrinkle occurring in my nose; the dust was still tangible in the air and on the surfaces and bottles housing similarly dangerous chemicals (which I later identified in life) loitered on the work benches.

"I didn't particularly do much with the lab… I didn't feel as if there was much I _could_ do, given how ingrained the dust was," Myrnin agreed with me, pointing the way through to the back… there was a room there that I didn't see before. Of course, I should have realised that they didn't _sleep_ in the lab, but sleeping arrangements didn't particularly cross my mind when I was looking at a malnourished child.

"I _do_ trust that this section of your home is cleaner than the exterior and the laboratory?" I confirmed as I slowly walked behind him… I didn't wish to frighten him, or indeed bring _up_ the subject of my vampire state of being – I had hoped he had simply remembered my name (and evidently pretty face) and no specifics to that night.

Oh how wrong I was.

Myrnin opened the door to the living quarters to his home and I was pleasantly surprised. There was a chaise lounge in the centre, along with a reading chair and a study desk. A roaring fire brought warmth to the entire room, but the main focus was the far wall… and every single available space _in_ the room.

Books: _that's_ what he had everywhere. They covered every single available space in he room, and even covered the majority of the stone flag floor. As I moved towards the sofa, to sit down, I had to avoid a great many books and if I hadn't have had the reflexes I had I most likely would have tripped somewhere.

"You have a great deal of books," I commented, using litotes as a way of describing just how many books he had… saying 'a great deal' was nothing in comparison to what there was…

"I know," he said, completely unabashed and sounding rather proud of himself. "I made it my mission that day, when you saved me, to learn every single fact about science. Unfortunately, I have only managed to get my hands on this many books – they are too expensive… I worked it out that, if my current workload remains the same, I will need the next hundred years to read the scientific developments up until _now_, much less developments already occurring!" he moaned, sinking onto the sofa next to me.

I began to feel guilty. There wasn't a chance that I was willing to turn him; part of the reason that I fled to England was that because I got away from my Father and his controlling demeanour. Creating a vampire was something that I never wanted to do – to have another life end because of you, much less you have to call on them in times of need, was not something I particularly wanted to do. The guilt came because he expected somewhere inside of him, that this would be the moment where I turned him into what he has always wanted to be.

That scared me. The fact that somebody _wanted_ to be a vampire suggested to me that Myrnin wasn't entirely there in the head, so to speak. However, I still felt an extreme attachment to him; that we would be firm friends, forever, if I indulged him in this one request of me – he would be my friend as he would need me as much as I would need him.

"That is rather intensive mathematics, are you sure that you have them correct?" I asked curiously; keen to see just _how_ full of himself he is. I always feared that the sweet boy would become far more vulgar than perhaps would be nice, because I made his master treat him well, but I wanted to see just how far down the path he was.

"I am correct, Amelie, I know I am," he said impatiently. The way he already felt so at ease to address me using my first name seemed to _help_ him in my stakes, rather than deplete his reputation.

"Very well then," I responded with a slight smile. He began to move around the room frantically, searching for some book… he was muttering to himself "_I must find this book… Hippocrates ideology on the Four Humours… very important,_" he continually muttered, until he finally found the book.

"This book is perhaps the most important book in the entire history of medicine," he said gravely. "It also happens to be incorrect… the Four Humours is not correct, no matter what the church or doctors my think, as it mixes causes with cures as well as a multitude of other problems," he continued.

"Myrnin, why on _earth_ are you telling me this?" I asked with a slightly pinched expression. I did not want to know about Hippocrates and the Four Humours; I was not human! I did not get ill! The Four Humours theory held absolutely no consequence to me whatsoever, so why on earth I wanted to know about it was beyond me.

"I felt that you may wish to have known one of the most important facts in scientific developments is wrong, pertaining to medicine," he exclaimed with a large smile. He seemed… buoyant, that's the right word to describe just how_ happy_ he was. I may have barely known him, but he already began to grate on me ever so slightly… yet I already knew that there was a connection between us, a connection that meant we would be friends until he died. Or, if I relented, if he became a vampire, forever.

"Very well," I sighed, thinking that if he continued on like this I would just kill him to shut him up. "Myrnin, I need your opinion on something," I said slowly.

"Whatever could it be, Amelie?" he asked, nonplussed by the entire situation. "After all, we have known each other for only moments… what on earth makes you believe that _I _could assist you with anything?"

"For the past nineteen years I have been thinking a great deal about yourself, Myrnin," I confessed and saw how his face lit up. "I realised that I needed a friend in life, rather than being alone… I have my reasons for being this way, but I need someone to be a friend to me now. I have come to realise that, although we know so little about one another, _you_ could be the friend that I have needed. What do you believe?"

"Will you change me?" he asked point straight, not beating about the bush whatsoever.

"No," I said in response instantly. "No, I shall not inflict this life on any other living being. It is a curse, not a blessing as you currently see it. You will, in time, understand _why_ I cannot indulge such a bequest of me for it is wrong and entirely inhumane to turn you into one of my kind," I continued venomously, hating myself for even existing at the current time.

"I do not see why not," he replied after a brief pause. I looked over at his face and saw that it was crestfallen. "You wish to have a friend; I wish to be that friend. You may wish to find out more about the scientific world; I wish to continue to learn _every_ single fact pertaining to the subject as possible, something which can only be guaranteed through eternal life. You see, Amelie, I have nothing to leave behind. I frolicked around with a few girls but I have neither wife nor child. I have no family and Mr Fenwick died many years ago. Science _is_ my world, Amelie, and if I were to allow myself to grow old without making the many discoveries I _know_ I can make, I would hate myself eternally in whatever we do after death. You see, I have nothing to lose by becoming a vampire," he stated with a wry smile. A tear formed in the corner of my eye and I hastily wiped it away before the vanity of the man could increase anymore by his observing my weeping at the emotional aspects of his speech.

What could I have done? He made so many points correctly (besides the fact that I may wish to find out more about science… he has put me off the subject for life in mere moments) and for me not to be alone anymore would be a blessing. I could share my life with someone close to me, a friend, and have someone to help me make decisions. I could have someone beside me if I ever had to face my Father and his horrendous actions or even just as moral support.

Could I have the selfishness to take away his life, to make me happy?

"Why did you not tell anyone what I was?" I asked him, the thought springing to my mind suddenly.

"Before?" he ascertained and I nodded. "I always knew that you would come back, one day, Amelie. It is hard to resist the wishes of someone of such a tender age. However, if I had made it impossible for that to happen, I knew that it _couldn't_ happen! That is my reason for not turning you into the local priest, whoever he may be," he explained.

"You are unreligious?" I confirmed, as words he said before lodged into my mind, as well as 'whoever he may be' as it suggested that he didn't go to Mass.

"Religion is basically some priest preaching at you, insisting that he is telling you what God wants when, in fact, there is absolutely no chance that the priest could have had a _chance_ of meeting the so called leader of mankind," he replied promptly. "I believe in science, Amelie, not religion. I do not believe that someone is responsible for everyone and everything in the world. After all, if that were true, how would _you_ be here?" he very cleverly asked –my, he knew exactly how to make me speechless!

I relented then, knowing then that he could just have the ability to be a refreshing change for me in the future. It may have made the future _slightly_ more bearable.

"Do you truly want this?" I asked him, guilt laying heavily on my mind. "Do you want to become eternally damned, have to drink blood to survive, never be able to go out in sunlight again, just to learn forever?" I continued, mentioning every single negative to the life I lead as possible.

"I do," he replied, his voice unwavering. I looked him in the eye and there was not one single iota of hesitation. He truly wanted this. "This is what I want Amelie. If those are the prices I have to pay to be friends with you forever, and learn as much about my true love, in a sense, forever, then so be it. Just do what you have to do," he continued and I nodded.

_Could I do this? _I thought to myself. _Could I end his mortal life… forever? Could I have him join me, a vampire in England who can __**never**__ run across her Father for fear of death?_

I could, I decided then. If Myrnin wished to become a vampire, I would indulge him in that wish. We may have barely known one another, but I already knew he would be the friend that I would rely on countless times in the future and more…

"Very well," I said, taking a deep breath as my voice turned to ice. "Come here and I shall… I shall make you a vampire."

* * *

_Haha, yep, anyone who does GCSE history (medicine through time section) may have realised just __**where**__I got some of the information from!_

_**What did you think?**_

_One chapter left now, guys!_

_**Please review!**_

_Vicky xx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for all the reviews on this story!_

_**This is the last chapter – enjoy it!**_

_I don't own anything!_

_

* * *

_

_**Amelie's POV:**_

I shook my head slightly as Myrnin nearly _ran_ over to be made into an eternally damned creature of the night. He was so excited; he _wanted_ to be like me! I will not lie: I was disturbed, deeply disturbed, that he wanted this so badly. The fact that he _wanted_ to be a vampire was the most peculiar thing I had ever heard – the few vampires I had came across had been turned unwillingly. Yet here was a case of a human having the perception to discover me, but not turn me in… he kept quiet, waiting for me to return and turn him into the thing that he wanted to be the most.

"Are you entirely positive?" I asked him, hesitating as he leant into me.

"_Yes_, Amelie, I am sure," he said, rolling his eyes at me. I continued to hesitate as he leant further in, until I had to use my hands to steady him as he almost fell.

"So be it," I murmured before lowering my fangs from my gums and prepared to sink them into his neck. My eyes turned blood red, a deep crimson, and I let the monster in me rise to the surface, to begin to attack Myrnin.

As soon as I let his scent into my mouth and I allowed the monster in me to respond to it, I was attacking his neck. My fangs sunk into his neck and it was as easy as slipping them into a piece of cheese – the skin literally tore as soon as my fangs entered. And his blood! It was the best blood I had ever tasted; rich and tangy with a perfect taste as it slipped down my throat – absolutely marvellous!

I knew that he was in agony, writhing underneath my iron firm grasp, but he did not let one gasp of pain out as I stripped him of his life. I knew of the burning feeling he was experiencing, the intense agony, but he did not react – he wanted this, he couldn't exactly moan and scream.

It took all of my self control, for the first time _not_ entirely draining a human, but I managed to stop myself from killing him. I extracted my fangs from his limp neck and lay him out fully outstretched on the sofa, I standing up to allow this. Then I raised my left wrist to my prominent fangs, the canines protruding at sharp angles from my mouth, and dug them into the delicate membrane, ripping downwards to allow the blood to spurt out. With my right hand, I gently prised his mouth open and placed the wrist dripping with the dark purple blood gushing from the wound I inflicted on myself.

I could tell that the blood was building up in his mouth, but it took all the effort he had, with his weakened physical state, to allow it down his throat. I continued to pour more and more in, not sure how much was enough, until my wound healed. That, I felt, was enough. That was all I could give – I felt weakened already from this and I sat down next to his head, knowing that that was all I could do.

The rest was up to him.

* * *

_Myrnin's POV:_

It was like burning. It was as if someone had set a lit piece of wood to my neck and began to stick it into my neck, drawing on the life in me. The pain was torturous, but I could not react. After all, I _asked_ for this, this chance for eternal life, and to complain in pain would be the wrong thing to do.

I could feel the life being drained away from me and for a split second I thought that the monster in Amelie wouldn't stop drinking until I lay drained. However, when I was mere moments from death, she removed her fangs, causing a new wave of pain throughout my weakened body. She lay me down on the sofa and I fought to keep my eyes open, knowing that the chances of me completing the change were non-existent if my body died before her blood entered my system.

I heard her ripping and suddenly her wrist was in my mouth, filling it up with a strange tasting liquid. It tasted of rust and I knew that it was blood – yet I didn't have the strength to swallow. Not until my airway was entirely cut off and I was beginning to suffocate did I manage to swallow the thick and heavy substance.

Instantly I felt as if I were changing. The blood began to attack my weakened organs, causing a burning sensation _much_ stronger than when I was being drained. My body was attacked by the addition of such a foreign substance, one that overpowered my body the instant that it was out into my body!

A dry burning began in my throat and I realised that this was what I was now: a vampire. I would have an insatiable thirst in my throat forever – the price for eternal life.

I sat up and looked at the person who would be my friend forever – Amelie. We may have only known each other mere _hours_, but I knew then that we would never give up being friends. I knew that you get one friend like this for life – this one will last me an eternity.

"Myrnin, are you alright?" she asked me, sounding concerned. I sat upright and nearly collapsed, knowing that I needed blood _then_ to be at full strength again to learn my science.

"Blood," I whispered and she disappeared, leaving me alone in a street full of beating hearts. She left me alone in a street where there were dozens of hearts were pumping fresh blood around their bodies… before this thought consumed me, Amelie was back with a homeless person I had seen around the corner. I could tell that he was already dead from the lack of breathing – my hearing was already so much _sharper_ than before, as was my eyesight – and I moved instinctively to her, waiting for permission to attack.

"There you are, Myrnin," she said quietly and I pounced. My fangs sank down of their own accord and I pierced his neck with them. The heart deliciousness of his blood consumed me and I couldn't think of anything but that. Then the body ran dry and I felt as if I were normal once again. My love for science overtook me once again and I dumped the body on the floor, no feelings for it whatsoever. Amelie looked at me with a small smile on her face and I knew that she was happy that she finally had someone to be with in her world. Something told me that she was alone; I knew that one day she would tell me about her family and why she was a vampire, but not right then. After all, we may already have been firm friends but you don't share such personal information straight away!

"Thank you," I murmured and she smiled again, dropping down to sit on the sofa which I had vacated mere minutes before.

"Not a problem, Myrnin," she replied and looked around my living room. "However, I have a feeling that, for whilst you remain to live here, you will _have_ to have fresh décor. I will not allow my friend to live in such… _squalor_!" she exclaimed. If I'd have known what a perfectionist tyrant she was then, perhaps I wouldn't have been friends with her.

On the whole, I probably would have though!

* * *

_Four hundred and fourteen years later:_

_Amelie's POV:_

Four hundred and fourteen years to the day, I had been friends with Myrnin. We had been almost an old married couple; we argued every day about everything, from the breakfast cuisine to the amount of scientific material he needed! We debated where we would head next, his _infatuation_ with sleeping with women and then abandoning then, everything really. One thing remained constant: our friendship. No matter how much he annoyed me with his incessant giving of random scientific facts, or I annoyed him with my 'perfectionism' we never lost sight of our friendship.

So when we returned to the site of the place where it all began and found a pile of rubble, it was rather disenheartening.

"I cannot believe it has gone!" Myrnin exclaimed as we stood there, peering over the rubble.

"At least one thing remains," I reminded him. He looked puzzled, so my familiar look of exasperation crept over my face. "Myrnin, _us_! Our friendship prevailed for the past four hundred and fourteen years, so although the _physical_ location of the beginning has gone, we have our memories and each other to remember where our friendship sprang from," I explained and he laughed softly before walking away.

"Best to leave it as a memory of how it was, rather than how it is now," he said, with the wisdom of his years. I nodded and smiled and we walked on, friends forever.

* * *

_Ahh, what did you think of the LAST chapter? NO extras here, I don't think, unless I get like 15 requests or whatever; something ridiculous!_

_**Please review!**_

_Also, please vote on my poll on my profile page… and read the profile page LOL!_

_**Vicky xx**_


End file.
